The Amazing Unova Race
by flashfire912
Summary: Casey and Caleb team up with two rookie trainers, Noah (Based on Hilbert from Pokemon White in 2011), and Dani ( Based on Rosa fromPokemon Black 2 in 2013), and they will race each other in the Unova Region. Based in the real life versus Caleb and I are doing. Rated T for Safety, and for random violence. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY ACCEPTED! Just a preview for what is to come...


(Yeah, I'm taking a break from the Survivor FanFiction to do this. Let me break down what's going on. Caleb and I are making a bet that I can beat him in Black 2 faster than he can in White. This is what will happen. Each of us will take turns, 1 hour a piece for each player, and Caleb will start first on White, and I will follow on Black 2. The person that obtains 8 badges and defeats Ghetsis, wins the game. Now, we will have stopping points. There are the 9 stop points (I will have 10), every checkpoint will be so that we won't have a huge lead over the other. The stop points let us grind up levels to a certain point, and will be effective for two turns. Since we are playing different games, the stop points will be different.

Casey:

Point 1: After beating Cheren: Level 10

Point 2: Route 20 (Virbank Gate): Level 13 (Stop at the lady who gives you Great Balls)

Point 3: Battle Company (Stop at the Chairman's desk) Level 22

Point 4: Pokemon Musical Building (Stop progression after completing dress up) Level 26

Point 5: Pokemon World Tournament Docks (Complete the tournament then stop.) Level 30

Point 6: After Mistralton City Gym (Kill the 6th Boss then stop) Level 36

Point 7: Undella Town Pokemon Center: Level 42

Point 8: After Beating Opelucid City Gym (Watch the attack and then stop) Level 47

Point 9: Giant Chasm (Stop progression after entering) Level 49

Point 10: Kyruem's Chamber (Stop progression after beating Zinzolin) Lvl 55

Caleb:

Point 1: Route 3 Daycare (After beating all trainer's in the daycare, stop) Level 14

Point 2: Pinwheel Forest (Reach the challenger's rock, then stop.) Level 19

Point 3: Battle Company Chairman's Desk (Before Battle) Level 23

Point 4: Pokemon Musical Building (After completing the dress up.) Level 29

Point 5: Cold Storage (Before entering the dungeon) Level 32

Point 6: After Mistralton Gym (Kill the 6th Boss and stop progression) Level 38

Point 7: Opelucid City (Upon entering, stop progression and grind) Level 44

Point 8: Victory Road Pokemon Center: Level 50

Point 9: N's Castle Entrance Level 53

Legendaries are allowed to be used, Casey can't use the team I used last time, only as interns, Caleb on the other hand can grind only to the desired level, with the exception of the last stop jjjjjjjjjjjjeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssss! That's Caleb agreeing to the rules!

LET'S BEGIN THE GAMES!

Caleb and Noah (Day 1 Night, 2011)

My name is Noah. I am 11 years old, and I am just a new trainer. Cheren comes in my room.

"Today is the day we get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper. How can you be so forgetful?" Cheren asked Bianca.

"Am I? So sorry." Bianca sighs. She was a bit of a blonde.

"So where are the Pokemon?" Cheren asked. "They were delivered to Noah's house, so he get's first pick."

"So go ahead Noah! You go first and take a peek at the gift box. I want to meet the Pokemon now!" Bianca squealed with delight.

This was it. I had to pick my starter. Just then, as I opened the box, a flash of white light emerged, but Cheren and Bianca could not see this, and they looked at me like I grew a second head.

"Greetings, Noah! I'm Caleb, and I will be your guide through this epic journey! I'm doing a bet with my brother Casey, who is a 3 time Pokemon Champion! I bet, with your help, we can beat him!" Caleb shouted.

"Okay." I was freaked out. Not only a Pokemon, but a guardian as well. I look over my options. I knew which one I wanted as I visited Juniper's Lab. It was Tepig. A fire type pig. I always loved Fire types.

"From this day foward, this Tepig will be named Spicy Bacon!"

"Alright, I'll take Snivy, you can have this one!" Bianca chirped. "And, Noah, let's have a battle!"

"Really Bianca, having a battle in someone's room is wrong." Cheren facepalmed.

"Don't be a worrywart! Here I come Noah!" And like that, the Snivy was ready for battle, and so was Spicy Bacon.

"It looks like you are going to battle! Just be ready to take attacks! This is no cakewalk!" Caleb smirked. I easily beat her, with hardly any trouble. Although, Cheren wanted to fight to. Oh well, more money for me. Cheren had an Oshawott. Now, this was a water type, something Fire Types feared. However, I stuck with my Tail Whip strategy I had used last battle, and landed a critical hit on Oshawott. And just like that, I could tell Spicy Bacon was much stronger. More money for me, in these times, instead of having hundreds of dollars, we just used normal American currency. I headed downstairs, and my mother greeted me as soon as they left.

"Ah, Noah! I could hear the cries from up here. Your Tepig is looking great!" Then she gave me the Xtransceiver. It was what I called a watch phone. I headed out to be greeted by a flock of Pidoves, who flew off at the sight of me. He wanted me to get Bianca. When I arrived, her dad was in tizzy.

"No, No A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" Her dad yelled.

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean to her." I was a bit mad he would treat his daughter like that. How could he? After that episode, we went in to meet the professor.

"Hey, gang! I see you got the Pokemon I sent you. It seems that Noah already named his starter. I like the name Spicy Bacon. It's really fitting for a pig. Now, I have a favor to ask of the three of you. I have in my hands 3 Pokedexs! They are high tech encyclopedias that record data on any Pokemon instantly. So, do you want to do this?" Well, the professor was never wrong about hunches, and I do believe that this was one of those instances. I agreed, although I did not want to. I just wanted to enjoy my adventure and have fun with my life. But now with Caleb breathing down my neck, we have to win this 'bet' that he mentioned. So I'm stuck with the name. We headed over to Route 1 where just as I showed up...

"Hey, Noah! If we are going to go on our adventure together, we are all going to take our first step together!" Bianca was so overconfident, as usual. Did she not remember that I was the one who beat her Snivy 5 minutes ago? Caleb reminded me we were on a timer, and all these pointless tutorials had bogged us down. My mother had already taught me how to catch a Pokemon, so I was good. Juniper had a Mincinno, a chinchilla like Pokemon, who had assisted the professor in catching a Patrat, a stereotypical rat. After that was done, she gave us each 5 pokeballs, and asked,

"Now, would you like some crayons with that?" I laughed at that joke. She told us to weaken Pokemon if we were ever to catch them. Mom also filled me in on this as well.

I headed into the grass, and found a Level 2 Lillipup. Caleb had grown hearts in his eyes and yelled at me to catch it. I took a Pokeball and chucked it at the dog. With three shakes, I got Lillipup.

"From this day forward, this Lillipup shall be known as Lollipop!" Caleb exclaimed. He also told me other pointless things, like how he wanted to be better than his brother, his favorite games, and explained to me in a nutshell what Minecraft was. I was more interested in this bet he had with this Casey character.

"What is this bet, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, right now in about an hour, Casey is going to take a girl by the name of Dani on her adventure, and he thinks he can do it faster than me!" Caleb huffed. So this was what this was all about? I shook my head. Just then, a Patrat at level 3 attacked us. I had used Tail Whip so I could train Lollipop. But I shook my head and realized that Lollipop had been weakened after I caught it, and Caleb just sighed. I could not have just made that stupid mistake, but this was my first adventure. Spicy Bacon learned Ember, a move that can burn foes. Upon reaching Accumula, I asked around looking for directions to the Pokemon center. My watch phone rang, and it was Professor Juniper. We could see she was inside the center. I just laughed. Normally, you could not make calls inside there, but you needed a landline. I headed on down and a woman said Spicy Bacon looks like me. And then, she screamed,

"WHERE'S MY COFFEE?" And then she threw a desk at me. Caleb and I sat down at a TV at the woman's house, and learned how to use Hone Claws in everyday life. But I decided that would not be wise, since my hair was short. After learning some things from Juniper I already knew, and Bianca once again, was being blonde. My mother was a field nurse for a group of trainers at the Nimbasa City Pokemon Center. She once performed life saving surgery on a Pokemon before, but she never told me which one, just the story from the operating room.

"Dad, there is something going on in the plaza!" A little boy said to his dad.

"Well, let's go check it out." And I wished I had never seen it. Cheren showed me a green haired guy giving a speech about Liberation of Pokemon. His name was Ghetsis. He said some crap about something known as Team Plasma. Caleb's fists clenched, signaling to me that something was wrong.

"Can anyone say that there is truth to what I am saying?" Ghetsis asked.

"NONE! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS HIPPIE!" Someone yelled.

"I'll be going now." And his escorts formed a barrier around him, and they left. The crows had left, and a green haired teenager came up to me.

"My name is N. Just now, I heard your Pokemon talking. Let me hear those voices again!" And he sent out a Purrloin. I had led off with Spicy Bacon for this one. He had used Scratch and I used Ember to weaken him, hoping to inflict a burn. Mom told me that burns are to be feared. They not only hurt your partners, but they also lower attack. I had tried to train up Lollipop, but his Purrloin was fast. I switched back into Spicy Bacon and finished the battle. He had gifted me with 7 dollars. Lollipop had grew up to level 4, but did not know any attacking moves yet. N went on about how he believes Team Plasma is right, but I already left to heal up my Pokemon. Our next stop was Route 2, and Caleb explained the stop points, where the first one was at the Route 3 Daycare. I had set my sights on that place, but first, I had learned from a news story that someone tried to go there without the Trio Badge, and thanks to an old man, was hospitalized for 3 weeks. I had came up with the thought, we had to collect that badge. Caleb warned me we did not have much time right now. But my watch phone rang. It was Mom, who said she wanted to give me something, and she was right behind me! She told me I forgot my Running Shoes and broke the fourth wall by saying something about a B button.

"You're never alone you know? Your Pokemon are always with you. Later!" And she headed on home. I had ran into a Level 5 Patrat and I wanted to catch it. I had hit it with Ember and Tackle, but Spicy Bacon knocked it out, and grew to level 8. Another Patrat, this one at level 6, I had ran from the battle. I had then met up with a Youngster, who challenged me. His name was Jimmy and he sent out a Patrat, at LEVEL 7. I had came up with the combo of Tackle and Ember, and burned the little rat. He used bite, but it did not do much. I had used Tail Whip to rack up the humiliation combo, and I finished him off with a Tackle. He had given me a purse of $1.12. I headed on the road, narrowly, but found myself battling a Lass. She had a Purrloin, and I did not want to fight, but I knew you could not run from a trainer battle. I had tried my best to beat her, and I did not get a burn, but hit her with a Tackle, but Caleb informed me that Growl lowered Spicy Bacon's attack. Purrloin went down, and I had won $1.12. Again. We had reached a ledge, but even though it was only 3 centimeters, some force was preventing me from climbing it. I headed back to Accumula Town and healed up my crew. I bought some Potions, and headed off down Route 2, but was stopped once again, this time by another Youngster. He began boasting that he had a better Lillipup than I did.

"DUDE! IF I WAS NOT A ANGEL, I'D DECK YOU!" Caleb yelled. But the kid could not hear him.

"Whatever. Let's battle! It's not like there is an angel standing behind you telling you everything you are supposed to know about Pokemon!" And he sent out his Lillipup, I sent out Spicy Bacon to battle it I had used Ember hoping to get a burn, but to no avail. I had used Ember several times hoping to burn it, but instead I had given it internal injuries, but Pokemon had higher pain tolerance than people. But when I was on the way, a hoard of rabid Pokemon who hated humans ran at me with makeshift swords, knives, and had some blow darts. My mom unfortunately, only taught me how to treat cuts, not minor stab wounds. On the way, I had tried to catch a Purrloin, but killed it. And Bianca battled me again. And I predicted I would pay for her lunch, again. She had led off with Lillipup, and I had sent out Lollipop, which Caleb told me would make it flinch, but it was one shotted, again. This adventure was not getting off so good, and Caleb began crying. Spicy Bacon got revenge on the Lillipup, and then ousted Snivy with an Ember. I had gotten 7 dollars from this scuffle, and Caleb began manically laughing.

"YES! BURN YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" And then I found out I could attack him. I slapped him upside the head, and Caleb seemed to calm down.

When we got into the city, Caleb immediately fanboyed,

"OH MY GAWD, IT'S PSY!" And I slapped him again. Caleb just looked at me. PSY then told us to look in the trainer's school for the Gym Leader. We headed there after healing up our Pokemon and watched PSY magically dance away into the sky. I saw Cheren right away, up at the blackboard.

"When a Pokémon is poisoned, blah blah, blah blah, will you fight me?" And Cheren had engaged me in our second bout. He sent out Oshawott, and I immediately sent out Lollipop, but got sprayed by Water Gun, and promptly fainted by crashing through the wall. Spicy Bacon came out, and suffered the same fate, but lived the attack, ever though it was a critical. But I used a Potion, and of course, Spicy Bacon dodged, and countered with Tackle. But Oshawott had a hidden Oran berry, and I lost. Oh well. I now known that I need to train up Lollipop in the wild before I do that again. Caleb told me that his time was up for our turn, and told me it was Casey's turn.

Casey and Danielle (Day 1 Night, 2013)

I woke up with a start. I am Dani, and I am 14 years old. I lived with my mom who had plans for me to move out of the house. I hated the outdoors, and have rarely battled with Pokemon, which is what she pressured me to do. She wanted to rent out my room since she had recently retired from being a Pokemon Nurse in our town. But my worst fears were realized. I wanted to stay in bed but she asked me if wanted a Pokémon.

"NO!" I screamed. We had this discussion 4 times now, she had been wanting me out of the house ever since I was 10.

"Now, young lady, I will not be arguing with you about this. A girl named Bianca had come by and wanted you to have a Pokemon. Professor Juniper had called me and said she had a favor. Now, you will go on an adventure. Please?" Mother looked at me with begging eyes. They used to work on me, but I never fell for it. But just then, a boy about my age, brown hair with a gray hoodie, black athletic pants, and brown boots walked in the door.

"Hello, Dani! I have heard so much about you!" The kid smiled. I looked at him strangely.

"Who the heck are you?" Was my only response.

"I'm Casey! I need your help. I have set a bet with my brother that he can complete a boy's adventure faster than I can help you. Who knows? You might enjoy it." Casey smiled. I really did. I only played the games though, and ever since the Summer of 2010, Pokemon have come to the real world. I sighed. Maybe this kid will keep me sane.

"Alright!" I threw my hands up in defeat. "I'll go with him. Just be sure that only girls can be in this room, and that is final!" Mom looked excited. She pulled a suitcase out of our hallway closet. It was already packed. It had snacks, two first aid kits, my 3DS and my games that I loved to play. It had several sets of clean clothes and a laundry bag. It also contained other supplies for Pokemon, and my pocket knife.

"Why do I need my pocket knife?" I asked her.

"Well I just don't want you to come back after being hurt by some stranger." Mom had replied, her tone growing from bitter to gentle.

"Mom, I'm going. Just to prove to you this is not what I need. Casey, let's go." Casey's luggage and backpack had similar contents but it had a stun gun and a Pokeball.

"It's the only Pokemon I wanted to bring. His name is Nolan, a Rampardos. I'll explain everything later." Casey just laughed and we headed on out. On the way to the scenic outlook, we met my next door neighbor, his name was Hugh, but everyone called him America. America was 15 and a major anime and Hetalia fan, his favorite character was blatantly obvious. His black hair looked sleek and wore red, white, and blue. We ignored him and headed onward. After meeting Bianca, Casey whispered to me,

"Pick Oshawott. Caleb's trainer picked Tepig." Ah yes, the tranquil water type. Always calm, cool, and collected like me. However, once I picked him, Casey named it Sink.

"Why Sink?" I asked him.

"Because he is a water type. And the theme we are using is household objects." Casey explained. Sink, the Oshawott, just looked up at me and leaped into my arms, vying for affection. America then came up to us, bubbling over with excitement.

"Oh, so you picked Oshawott? Lucky you! You get to fight my Snivy I raised from an egg!" And America did just that. I beat him with Sink, and he gave me 5 dollars for my trouble.

"I'll bet you one day, I will best you, like the Axis Powers in WW2!" And America ran off, screaming various insults. I just ignored him and we headed off for a place known as Flocessy Ranch, and on the way, I caught a Sewaddle and Casey named it Thread. Upon arriving, we saw America, who wanted a rematch, and then insulted me. I looked to the side and saw a Mareep, who looked like it wanted to help me out with my annoying neighbor. I learned during the battle Mareep, who Casey named Light Bulb, had Static for its ability, slowing down the Snivy. I laughed at him as his gave me now 8 dollars, padding my wallet along with the change that jingled in my other purse, which was a coin purse. Mom insisted I have it. Just then, the ranch owners came by congratulating me. I was gifted with a Potion, and my party was healed.

"Anyway, you kids seen a Herdier around here? It just might have wandered off somewhere." The ranch owner asked. America looked up, disturbed.

"You aren't even worried? DANI, STRANGE KID, HELP ME LOOK!" And America ran off searching all over for Herdier. A few minutes later, we found the dog, with a strange man covering his face with a mask. He said he was from Team Plasma, but Casey yelled,

"NEO POKEMON PETA, I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" And he whipped out his stun gun and tazed the Plasma grunt. The man fell to the ground with a thud, and the owner appeared alongside America.

"There you are Herdier!" The owner beamed. America took one look at the grunt on the floor and began kicking the guy.

"YOU JERK! I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN!" The owner, Casey, the Herdier and I all ran back to the ranch before he could focus his anger on us. Making it back to town, we found it was raining.

"Let's get inside!" Casey told me. The ranch owner was back with his Herdier, and we ran inside, dripping wet.

"My goodness! What happened to you two?" The Nurse Joy asked us.

"Stuff happened. Can we have a reservation for 2 Just for tonight." Casey calmly stated.

"Very well then, just let me pen down your names. Your room is the third door down the left hallway." The nurse told us after handing us keys.

"I'd say you did pretty good for someone who has never gone on a Pokemon journey before." The teen traveling with me noted. I smiled.

"I've played the games a lot, and I just never went on a journey before, after what happened to me when I was 8." I fessed up.

"Really? You can tell me later. We're leaving a 9 a.m. sharp, we can't fall behind on schedule." And Casey just fell asleep, and I did too.

(OOC: Well, first chapter already up! This counted as a whole section of a day, but every day has 4 parts. Morning, Afternoon, Evening, and Night. Stay tuned, as Caleb and I are neck and neck right now, but I am slightly in the lead with Dani! Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Reviews: the reason I'm doing this.)


End file.
